


Autumnal Decorations

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Interior Decorating, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The Sides decorate the mindscape for Halloween/Fall.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Autumnal Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> So we've reached the time I participated in Sanders Sides Spooky Month ^^ The prompt for this was #6 - Decorating for Fall. (Originally posted October 1st, 2018)
> 
> No warnings for this fic! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“A little higher. Now a little to the left. Back to the right.” Roman directs Virgil, who turns to glare at him.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Princey.” Virgil snarks, “Now is this good?” He holds up the painting in the exact center of the wall.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Roman says, a bit sheepish. It’s not his fault he wants this perfect. They only get to use these decorations once a year, so everything has to go smoothly!

Virgil pins the painting to the wall, stepping back and grinning at the depiction of a witch flying in front of a full moon. “There. What’s next?”

“Take these,” Logan says, pointing at a stack of little decorative pumpkins. “Put them wherever you see fit.”

Virgil nods and does just that while Patton takes some paper leaves and begins decorating the frame of the painting with them, making trails across the walls once he’s done. A mischievous smile spreads across his face and he sneaks up behind Logan, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Yes?” Logan asks as he turns around, blinking twice when Patton sticks one of the leaves to his tie. “And what is this for?”

Patton shrugs, “I dunno. Just felt like it!” He says before giggling. Logan gives him a fond, if a bit exasperated, look and gives him some more decorations.

Roman starts hanging plastic bats from the ceiling along with some fairy lights, colored for the season. Once everyone’s busy, Logan takes a few decorations himself and gets to work.

The decorating goes smoothly for a while until Virgil stumbles across a box full of spider decorations. “Uhh? Who brought these down here?” He asks, taking the box and making sure that Patton can’t see its contents.

“Hmm?” Logan turns to look at him, his eyes widening when he recognizes the box, “Oh, I don’t know how that got down here. But could you take it out of here?” Virgil nods and heads upstairs after checking to make sure no stray decorations were laying around.

Patton gasps after a bit of looking through the decorations and pulls out a pack of glow-in-the-dark stickers. “These are perfect!” He shouts, running around the room and putting the stickers on the walls.

When Virgil comes downstairs again, he shakes his head fondly when on one pass-through Patton presses one of the stickers to him instead of the wall.

The rest of the decorating goes as smoothly as it possibly can and when all the decorations have been put up, Patton and Virgil work on making some hot chocolate while Logan and Roman dim the lights and turn on any of the decorations that light up.

The hot chocolate is passed around and the four of them sit on the couch, lit solely in shades of orange, purple, and black. A proud smile rests on each of their faces as they look upon their handiwork.

“Good job, everyone!” Patton says, causing them to turn their smiles at him.

The rest of the evening is spent watching Halloween movies, basking in their newly decorated living room.


End file.
